


Trustfall

by Loki_the_Chocobo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mickey ships it, Underage Sex, Unrequited Kairi/Sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_the_Chocobo/pseuds/Loki_the_Chocobo
Summary: AU/Alternative timeline where after the ending of KH2 Riku decides it is in everyone’s best interest for him to stay with the king at Disney Castle instead of returning to the islands with Sora and Kairi. This goes over as well as you would expect with Sora.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not finished KH2 and played KH1 a looong time ago so expect me to take liberties with the story line and world rules. This is for all intent and purposes an AU/Divergent time line.  
> Also this is my first fic ever, proceed with caution.

The pathways that had been opened by Sora to once again connect the worlds while in search for the king and Riku were collapsing. The familiar darkness of the in-between appeared and started expanding the distance between worlds. Sora shouted his goodbyes to Donald and Goofy as he felt his feet start to dig into the sand of The Destiny Islands. After two plus years of adventuring he was just glad to be able to return home with his friends all of them safe and together again. Thinking of the picture the three of them would make at their usual tree now he turned to smile at them. Sora’s smile vanished as he spotted Kairi and Kairi alone.

He immediately started scanning the rest of their little island which was starting to rapidly grow. Riku was not with them, Riku was not there. With growing dread he looks back to where the Disney Castle was forming. To the side of Donald and Goofy but walking closer were the King and Riku. Sora turns and runs towards them without thought and is stopped from tripping into the in-between by Kairi’s hand grabbing his. Sora’s voice starts taking on a desperate note as he shouts after his friend.-“Riku?!? What are you doing?!? Where are you going?! Riku!”

At the sound of Sora’s voice Riku looks back to him. The King stops and does the same then glances back at Riku’s face with an accessing look. Riku doesn’t take his eyes off of Sora as he addresses him. Sora feels his growing dread like something heavy and corrosive drop to his stomach, this couldn’t possibly be happening again.

“I’m not returning to the islands with you. His Majesty is letting me stay with him in his world; he agrees with me that it is for the best” Riku’s face remains inscrutable.

Sora’s face becomes stark against the darkness still surrounding them, a mask of growing panic and desperation. “Best?!? Best for who?!” Sora tries to swallow the saliva starting to pull in his mouth from the growing feeling of nausea. He needs to get through to Riku.

“What are you talking about all of a sudden?!” Sora’s body is straining towards the slowly receding island of castle floor.

Riku gives Sora a small, sincere smile across the darkness of the in-between. It looks heartbreaking and Sora can feel himself start to mentally retreating from the situation. He feels his body’s reaction and feedback timing starting to slow at the impending panic. This could not be happening again.

“Sora please, for my sake, please let me go”

Sora is taken back from the edge of his panic by an inexplicable stab of betrayal at Riku’s words; because whether or not Riku believed not coming home was the best for everyone the fact remained he was abandoning them. Again.

“How could you do this to me again?!? How could you abandon us again?!?” He knew he wasn't being fair and the look on Riku’s face almost made him regret his words but he was too full of fear and dread and anger to think logically much less kindly.

At Sora’s words the king took one step forward to assume a protective posture in front of Riku.

“Sora please! To be safe from the darkness Riku must come with us!”

Sora faltered, Riku was still in danger from the darkness? Hadn't he said that he was immune now? Well if he had lied about not coming home he could have lied about that too… Regardless if Riku was still in danger he had to help! Sora slumped over with relief, all of a sudden he felt like a balloon –all floaty. There was a solution for this after all, Riku was just being all overdramatic again and causing him to almost loose his mind. Sora promised himself to yell at him for it later.

Sora looked back at Kairi who still had a firm hold on his hand. She gave him a wobbly smile “Sora if they think that’s what’s best then maybe you should let Riku go…” Her smile turned sympathetic and beseeching.

Sora was taken aback by this. Why would Kairi say such a thing? It reminded him all of a sudden of when they had first been preparing to leave the island. She suggested leaving the island without Riku. Could she be joking again? Either way it didn't matter and his time was running out so he gave her one of his best grins and watched as her smile completely disappeared. “Sorry Kairi, you’re gona have to wait for us a bit longer.”

With that he walked past her a couple steps taking his hand from her on the way. Sora turned and judge he could probably still just make the jump. He nodded to himself; he wasn’t worried Riku would catch him. Sora took off at full speed before jumping the chasm of darkness that kept growing between the two worlds.

Riku’s blank mask started cracking as his eyes started to widen as soon as he saw Sora’s intention. Riku started sprinting for the rapidly expanding edge of the world before Sora even started his own run. The king left spinning in place as Riku pushed past him, the shouts of irritation and alarm from Donald and Goofy respectively ringing behind him.

Sora bent his legs to push off of the sand with all of the strength he could muster propelling himself into the darkness of the in-between. He focused on the carpeted floor of the Disney Castle and the contrast Riku’s hair made against the red carpets as he towards him. Sora felt his momentum slow once he fully entered the darkness, still his confidence didn’t waver and he kept his eyes trained on Riku. 

Sora watched as Riku stopped at the world’s edge and reached out until the length of his body became a taut line directed at Sora’s falling form. Sora pushed past the darkness and stretched towards Riku as best he could; reaching forward with both arms. Close enough to see Riku’s face clearly now Sora pushed himself once more and reached farther and felt his hands touch Riku’s but unable to get a strong enough grip. Riku followed Sora’s fall dropping to his knees to try to get and strengthen the hold on his friend. Sora felt himself slipping from Riku’s grasp and saw his face flicker in horror. He saw, past Riku’s head, the carpeted floor of the castle shrink into nothing as his perspective fell below the world. Yet Riku’s face never became more distant as he followed Sora down and finally got a grip on his forearm.

They both kept falling until pull on Riku stopped their decent. The two of them looked at each other in wide eyed shock. After a moment Sora’s face split into a grin as he looked up right at Riku. No longer in danger of losing Sora to the darkness Riku’s face became thunderous but Sora honestly couldn’t care less right now. He had Riku and they weren’t falling, easily a win-win in his book.

The boys start getting tugged back into solid ground by an agitated looking king and his two subjects. In what it takes Mickey, Donald and Goofy to pull the two boys back into their world they find themselves back in the completed halls of Disney Castle.

~`~

The sun is slowly ascending past the horizon tinting the sea and the sky with its waning light. The familiar sounds of seabirds and crashing waves surround Kairi as she stands at the shore of her island ones more. Hands clasped behind her back she leans to her right and tilts her head with contemplative look on her face. A chagrin smile takes over her features.

“Should have probably taken the hints the first few times…”

She lets out an explosive sigh and stretches her linked hands up, she tilts her head up and looks past them to the deep blue sky. Kairi gives herself another smile, less sharp this time. The girl turns around and walks away from the shore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one is a lot longer so enjoy. The next chapter will have smut so it will probably take me longer than this one.

Sora finds himself sprawled on his butt in the middle of the castle hallway leading to the throne room. Directly in front of him Riku is kneeling, taking what seem to be deep calming breaths. Sora quickly averts his eyes trying to stave off the barrage of yelling and nagging he can see building. Behind Riku the King, Donald and Goofy are sprawled in a pile catching their breath after pulling the two boys onto their world.

Sora grins at them and gives them a little wave in thanks. His wrist is suddenly caught in a familiar grip and Sora slowly slides his eyes back to Riku. His face is a lot closer and angrier than it had been before. Seems the breathing exercises didn't have much effect.

“I won't bother asking what you were thinking because I know nothing but the whistle of wind passed between your ears before you decided to throw yourself into the darkness.” Riku’s voice was very calm and measured completely incongruous with his face which seemed to sprout more and more anger lines between his brows as he spoke.

The grin still plastered on Sora’s face took on a strained edge as he hunched in on himself, cringing more and more at every word that came out of Riku’s mouth. Had he been too hasty trying to reach Riku? But what choice did he have, Riku had been about to disappear again. That’s right! It’s not like Riku had given him any choice, he did what he had to do. The internal pep talk had Sora straightening up and squaring his shoulders. He looked back at Riku with a stubborn glare; he refused to be cowed when Riku was the one that cause the situation in the first place.

“Now Riku I'm sure Sora did what he thought was best for you.” The king’s ever calm and jovial voice came from behind Riku. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Riku’s shoulder giving it a calming pat.

Riku took his eyes off of Sora to turn to the King. Sora watched as his brow furrowed in confusion then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The King for his part looked completely unaffected by Riku's scrutiny the benign smile on his face never wavering.

“What the heck is going on here?! Sora was supposed to go back to his home with ALL of his friends!” Donald had gotten up and was aggressively tapping his flippered foot down on the plush carpet with his wings crossed and glaring accusingly at the back of Riku's head.

“Ahyuck, your majesty did the plan change?” Goofy asked from where he stood behind Donald.

While the two of them tried to get answers from their sovereign Riku stood and dragged Sora with him by the wrist he still held.

“How will you get home now you doofus?” Riku's angry tone made the question sound more like a demand. He still held Sora’s wrist in his hand between them, the grip was firm but not painful.

Sora’s face took on a stubborn pout “It doesn't matter, once we figure out how to keep you safe from the darkness we can think about getting back home together.” Sora nods firmly with all the authority he possesses. Admittedly not much but Sora needs Riku to understand he is here to help and that they are going home together.

“You cannot help me. I already told you what you could have done for me: gone back home and let me go with his majesty to his world, alone.”

“How could being without your friends possibly help you fight the darkness? That makes no sense!”

Riku looked up beseechingly at the high vaulted ceiling of the castle hall then turned his gaze back to Sora. “I am not like you Sora. You need to trust me to know what is best for me and everyone else.”

Sora half crossed his arm, best he could since Riku still had a grip on him, and leaned forward. He tilted his head to the side and looked up at Riku through narrowed eyes. “You usually don’t though.”

The muscle under Riku’s eye started twitching “Look here you little brat…!”

“Who you calling a brat?! You are the biggest brat here!” Donald had moved forward to stand adjacent to Riku and Sora. He looked ready for a fight, his hands fisted at his sides.

Riku looked unimpressed, however. “Stay out of it duck.”

Donald lets out an offended yell and bunches his sleeve up on his right arm. “Why I oughta…”

Riku looks down his nose at the duck with insolent eyes, which only riles up Donald even more. Sora can see him gritting his beak and clenching his fist, glare trained on Riku. Sora brings his hands up to try to placate the two of them but Riku merely sniffs down at the duck and looks back at Sora.

“It doesn’t matter what you think, you will be leaving and you will be doing it without me.”

This time Sora was the one to take up Donald’s aggressive stance, his fist at his side leaning closer to Riku to glare up at him. “And I told you already I’m not leaving if it’s not with you!”

“This is not your choice Sora!”

“Don’t tell Sora what to do! Ya big palooka!”

“Oh Gwarsh.”

“I can make whatever choice I want!”

“Stop acting like a child!”

“Now fellas…”

“Shut up you dummy! Don’t talk to Sora like that!”

“Then stop treating me like a child!”

“ENOUGH!”

Donald, Riku and Sora all turned to look at the king who was standing with his arms fully spread as if trying to ward of their screaming. He looked at them each in turn and let his arms drop to his sides.

“Donald, I understand you want to defend Sora but this is something they have to work out themselves.”

At this the duck snaps his head to the opposite direction of Riku and crosses his arms petulantly. “Humph!”

“Now Riku, I believe it would be for the best if you were honest with Sora.” The king gives Riku a sympathetic look. For his part Riku looks away from the king and down at the carpet.

“I know this is difficult for you but if you want to conquer this darkness, this is the way.” Sora felt smug at that, he knew Riku needed his friends to help him. He was just being a drama queen like always.

“Sora, after Riku talks to you I want you to reconsider going home without him.” Wait, what? “Wait, what? You just said that the way to conquer the darkness was to be honest with me!”

The king nods. “Yes but after that it might be best for Riku if you leave. I offered for him to stay here for a reason after all.”

Sora shook his head “I’m never leaving Riku again!” he felt the dread start to grow in his heart again. This couldn’t be what was best, not for anyone!

The king gave Sora a penetrating stare. “We will see if that is true.” Then he gestured down the hall, “You know where the library is don't you? You two can talk in there.”

Riku nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the ground, then turned around and started tugging Sora behind him with the grip he still had on his wrist. Riku had become startlingly subdued after the king had addressed him which only added to Sora’s dread.

Behind them Sora could hear Donald making his displeasure known. “You are letting Sora be alone with him?”

“Now Donald, Riku is Sora’s friend.” Goofy tried calming Donald down.

“Come on fellas it's been a while since I was last home and we have guests!” King Mickey lead the two the opposite away.

Riku reached the library doors and pushed one open with his free hand. He let go of Sora's wrist once they were both inside and pushed the door closed behind them. He didn't bother so much as glancing at Sora as he walked past and stood in the middle of the room facing the ornate wooden desk that dominated the space. Riku stood with his arms crossed his gaze still trained on the floor but now his expression was one of deep thought rather than blank resignation. Sora hoped this was a positive sign. He walked towards Riku while watching the expression on his face. Sora came to a stop in front of Riku and watched as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, seeming to brace himself.

Once Riku directed his attention back to Sora his expression resembled the one he had when he had calmly told Sora he was leaving him again. The heavy feeling in Sora’s stomach made an appearance again making him swallow on nothing.

“I’ve been in love with you since before I knew what those words even meant.” Riku’s face remained blank. Sora didn't even get a chance to process what was being said before he went on.

“I’ve always been jealous and possessive over you and tried my best to keep you all to myself.”

“The only reason I ever accepted Kairi into the fold was because I feared I would lose you completely otherwise. You won't remember this but I tried everything to keep her away from you before I resigned myself to her company.”

A sardonic smile appears on Riku's face. “She still holds that against me, not that I blame her. I still hold having to share you against her.”

His face becomes blank once more as he keeps talking. “For years now I’ve accepted that you two would eventually end up together.” Riku’s face contorted into a grimace.

“Just the thought of watching that happen is enough to feel my heart start giving into the darkness again.”

Sora’s head was still stuck trying to process the first few words Riku had uttered but that brought him back to the conversation.

“You won't!”

Riku gave him a bitter smile. “If I go back with you and Kairi to the islands I will give into the darkness again, it would only be a matter of time.”

“After all that is the same reason I opened the door in the first place.”

Sora’s eyes widened at this revelation.

“It got to the point I couldn't even enjoy the time I did get with you. It felt like staying in the islands was slowly suffocating me. I would have done anything to escape, so I did.” Here Riku paused, looking at Sora, seemingly to finally give him some time to come to terms with everything.

Sora was going to need more than ‘some time’ to digest this. Had Riku actually said that he- that he-. He couldn't even say it out loud in his own head! Sora slapped his hands on either side of his head and tried to squeeze his brain as he felt heat rush up his face. He couldn't believe Riku just said that with a blank look on his face. Sora brought his hands around to cover his face. How come he was the only one feeling embarrassed here?

Sora parted his fingers just enough so that his eyes could peek through. Riku was giving him the raised eyebrow of the unimpressed. Ugh, this asshole just confessed to him and still looked at him like he found him lacking. Sora covered his face again and tried to concentrate on the whole spiel. So Riku had basically just- he shrank away from the thought again. If he couldn’t spell it out in the privacy of his own mind how could he ever address it out loud? Sora took a deep, steadying breath and braced himself; Riku had said he loved him. No, he had said he was in love with him –“since before I knew what those words even meant.” How long ago was that? Sora doesn’t remember a time when Riku wasn’t a part of his life.

Sora took his hands off his still burning face and looked at Riku. “How long…?”

Riku’s stare was accessing, Sora couldn’t imagine what he could be looking for. “It’s hard to say. Not long after we met. Since then you have always been… the most important.”

Sora’s eyes widened in surprise –“You remember when we met?”

Riku looks puzzled –“Of course I do.”

He said it in such a matter of fact way it made Sora’s waning blush intensify once more causing to hide behind his hands again. Because of course he did, of course he remembered how he met his most important person even if they were so young that most memories from then are gone now. It made complete sense to Sora that Riku would be completely devoted to the person he loved most. He was loyal and kind and thoughtful, Sora couldn’t count all the times his friend had done something for him that no one else would. It made a different kind of sense now didn’t it? Because he was the person Riku had devoted himself to. It didn’t seem real.

“Sora” Riku called his attention. Sora looked up from his hands and saw Riku look resigned, his eyes had a melancholy to them Sora had never seen.

“Please don’t ask me to go back with you.” His voice took on a pleading note –“Please let me go so I can try to let you go.”

Sora stilled, never in his life had Riku pleaded to him for anything. Slowly he forced himself to look at the situation from Riku’s perspective. It hurt him to love Sora the way he did, so much so that he had given into the darkness before. He felt himself flinch, he had hurt Riku.

Logic told him no, Riku’s feelings were his own and not under Sora’s control. It didn’t change the fact, however, that Riku was hurt because of Sora. Would going home without Riku really be for the best? The immediate and visceral reaction from his heart was no. Being without Riku could never be a good, much less best case, situation. What would be the end goal here anyways? Since his feelings for Sora was the weakness the darkness exploited would Riku want to rid himself of them completely?

At that thought Sora felt like his heart was sinking into his stomach, pulling at his throat. From his esophagus to his stomach a sinking and slightly panicked sensation. Why? If Riku’s feelings didn’t run as deep as they did they could have gone back home together. But he couldn’t hide the selfish reason for his reaction from himself. He loved the way Riku loved him. He loved that Riku was his closest confidant, he loved that Riku would follow him anywhere regardless of his nagging. He loved how Riku took care of him and thought of him before anyone else. Just because he now knew exactly why Riku acted that way towards him didn’t mean he was willing to let go of it. How could you be so selfish?

Sora looked back up at Riku; his face must have been doing some interesting things because the boy looked worried.

Riku took a step towards him and extended his hand towards Sora. “It will be alright. I know it’s a big change and it will be scary but you are resilient and you’ll make a bunch of new friends before you know it. Just like you always do.”

Sora felt Riku’s hand land on his shoulder, it was warm and he leaned into it. Riku was looking at him with such a gentle, aching tenderness Sora had to look away. That was how Riku loved, gently and completely and Sora hadn’t known what he had and now he had to let it go. Because if it was what was best for Riku he had to. So he shut his eyes hard against the incoming burn of tears and clenched his fists, steeling himself.

Sora imagined it, what it would be like to return home to the islands without Riku. Kairi would be there and they would go to their usual spot, right on top of the water, and Riku wouldn’t be there. The other island kids would be there too and he could race them instead of Riku and play fight with them instead of Riku. There would be no Riku anywhere, not in his house, not sleeping over at Sora’s, not leaning against their bent palm tree, nowhere to be seen in the long stretch of beach. No longer part of Sora’s daily life.

And it hurt, it hurt to the point of numbness. Like part of him didn’t make it home either. He clutched at the chain around his neck to ground himself. This feeling reminded him too closely of the time he spent as a heartless. A vast, painful emptiness concentrated into the seemingly minute space inside his chest, too large and too empty all at the same time. It terrified him.

Leaving Riku would be impossible for him; it would destroy him eventually. So he came to a decision. As Sora started coming back to himself he noticed that Riku had been speaking. It was impossible for him to tell for how long.

“Sora” Riku was now clutching at both his shoulders, his voice becoming more strained with each call.

“Sora!”

Sora shook himself and looked up at his best friend. He tried to give Riku a smile even though he knew it would look strained. Riku’s face did not look any less worried.

“What was that? Are you ok?” Riku’s hands relaxed on his shoulders and one came up to cup the left side of Sora’s neck, his thumb finding a place under Sora’s jaw. He used it to tilt Sora’s face up to more closely examine him.

Sora closed his eyes and leaned into the touch taking pleasure in it. He loved when Riku touched him, in the last few years he had cut back a lot on Sora touching. Guess he knew why now, Sora didn’t want to part with this either. He straightened up and looked up at Riku, as he did Riku’s hands fell away from him which was a shame.

“Ok, I understand why you want me to go back home alone.”

Riku’s features twitched before he brought his face under control, displaying a black mask once more.

“So I’ve decided to stay here with you.” Sora nodded to himself. Riku’s mouth actually fell open. Sora mentally gave himself a pat on the back for that.

“Have you not heard a single word that has come out of my mouth? The whole point was to give me distance from you! So I could start abating my feelings for you to the point they can stop being used against me by the darkness!”

Sora crossed his arms “Well I don’t want your feelings to ‘abate’. I’m going to stay with you from now on so it shouldn’t be a problem”

Riku looks at Sora with utter disbelief on his face. He puts his hand over his forehead and turns to the side. He lets out a an exhausted sounding sigh and takes his hand off his face to place it in front of him as if he were placating someone. “Ok… ok” After that little display he turned back to Sora with a more resolute face.

“Do you understand what I want from you? What I meant when I said I was in love with you? Do you have an inkling of the things I want to do to you?”

Sora’s eyes widen more and more after each question. He can feel himself be overcome with a blush again but this one feels like his entire body gained a couple degrees. His chest feels like a flower made out of heat is blooming in it, radiating warmth and dripping liquid fire down to his navel. “I –I… “

Riku advances on him and Sora takes a clumsy step back. Losing his footing he catches himself on the edge of the desk behind him. Riku doesn’t stop approaching until he is right up in his space. The heat has not abated and it’s starting to make Sora feel dizzy and floaty.

Riku cages Sora in with his arms by placing his hands down on the desk on either side of him. Their faces are so close, Sora is starting to feel tingly and a haze has dropped over his vision. All he can see clearly is the aquamarine of Riku’s eyes. Sora has never in his life felt so out of control over his own body, distantly he thinks that this should freak him out a lot more than it is. He feels like he imagines his mother’s cat feels hopped up on catnip.

Riku doesn’t seem inclined to make a move, just stares. Sora figures his face must look pretty funny all red but can’t muster the energy or care or feel embarrassed. Eventually he feels the tips of Riku’s fingers on the back of his hand. He is so sensitive it feels like a tickle if tickles made you warm and tingly instead of making you laugh uncontrollably. He feels himself let out a very small gasp.

Riku’s fingers travel the length of the back of his hand reaching his wrist. Riku is being so gentle it makes Sora ache. If Sora could he would complain for him to stop because it’s just too much. Between the heat coming off of Riku’s body so close to him, the tingles where Riku is touching him and the hazy feel from blood rushing to every extremity in his body he felt overwhelmed. He can’t even concentrate on his own thoughts they feel so fleeting and slippery. Riku’s fingers travel up the length on his forearm and hit his jacket sleeve.

Sora feels Riku’s hand travel over his clothes to stop at his collar. This entire time they had been staring at each other in a very bizarre imitation to a blinking contest but now Riku’s eyes flicker down to where his hand stopped. No longer pulled in by Riku’s eyes Sora takes in the rest of his face. He is glad to see he is not the only one blushing and Riku’s mouth is slightly parted. That little detail makes his lips feel dry, so he licks them.

One of Riku’s fingertips touches his collarbone where it starts picking out of his hoodie. Riku's follows his clavicle all the way to the dip at the base of his neck. The whole thing makes Sora let out an almost inaudible whimper, more air than actual sound. They are close enough that Riku's eyes still flicker to his face. Riku looks as entranced as Sora feels.

Riku's finger slowly traces a path to the side of his neck and then up to his jaw. The touch doesn't tingle anymore, now it feels like heat as it paces leaving trail of cold behind in comparison.

Once Riku reaches the place where Sora's jaw meets his ear he uses his entire hand to cup the jaw. It might as well cup the entire side of his face with how large it feels against him. Sora tilts his head into it, letting out a pleased little sigh.

Riku's thumb, at the dip on the edge of Sora's mouth moves to trace the underside of his bottom lip. Sora feels his mouth involuntarily part as if trying to press down against the thumb.

“Fuck” Riku's voice is soft but deep. His eyes are trained on Sora's mouth but then move up his face to meet Sora's eyes.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” With that Riku's face starts moving closer still. Sora's eyes, which had been at half-mast closed to a sliver, still watching as Riku keeps leaning down to close the breath of space left between them.

The first touch of Riku's lips against his is almost imperceptible. Riku keeps to a pace on par with molasses, slow but overwhelming and Sora is overcome. Their mouths being open makes the kiss feel hot and humid. Riku slowly and methodically starts moving his lips against Sora's. It feels as if he was cataloguing every possible move and its effect on the kiss and Sora. Riku takes Sora's bottom lip between his own and sucks. That move pulls a moan out of Sora and Riku gently sinks his teeth on that bottom lip making Sora gasp.

Riku's entire body is pressing Sora up against the desk now, from their shins to their chests. Sora feels himself straining to press closer still. Riku feels hard and solid this close but also warm. Sora is confronted with their height difference in a way he never has before. With Riku so close Sora's neck is completely exposed, his head falling back between his shoulders.

His concentration is brought back to the kiss once he feels the tip of Riku's tongue lick at the inside of his bottom lip. As with everything else up to now Riku is gentle and slow and methodical. He starts on the inside of Sora's bottom lip then traces his teeth and tastes the upper palate. Riku uses his tongue to trace tiny concentric circles on Sora's tongue the sucks it into his own mouth.

Sora lets out another moan which is completely swallowed up by Riku. His whole body shudders and then slumps not able to keep himself up as the strength in his legs leaves him. Riku wraps an arm around Sora's waist to press him up closer still to his body. Sora can feel every buckle and zipper on Riku's outfit through his own clothes.

The kiss goes on and on in its steady and devastating pace. Riku gently and then more firmly explores every inch of Sora's mouth. He seems particularly fond of sucking on Sora's tongue, making him shudder every time. Riku moves the hand he has cupping Sora's face to the back of his head to start tilting his mouth this way and that as the kiss continues.

Eventually and with one final suck on Sora's bottom lip Riku separates their mouths. 

Sora's eyes open back up to a sliver. He is breathing heavily through his mouth and his lips feel sore and raw. He catches Riku's eyes, the black of the pupil completely overwhelming the aquamarine of the iris. 

There was still a haze over everything and Sora can't be bothered to look anywhere but Riku's face.

“This is what being in love with you means to me. It means I want every piece of you, everything you have to give I want it for myself. Your smile, your loyalty, your kindness, your attention, your time, your light, your heart…” Riku's eyes flicker to Sora's lips once more -”...Your mouth.”

“I am greedy for every bit of you and whatever you give me I will hoard jealousy. I will always be wanting for more so if you are unable or unwilling to give everything to me you will only be taunting me with what I cannot have.”

Riku slowly disentangled himself from Sora making sure he could stand under his own power again. Then he turned around and left the room leaving Sora still leaning against the desk for support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we finally earn our explicit rating! Guys I had no idea how hard writing smut was it felt like I got stuck every other paragraph. But you’ll probably be glad to learn that the chapters in this story so far have gotten exponentially longer with each update.
> 
> Also I’m trying something new and italicizing Sora’s direct thoughts to make them clearer. This is all a learning process.
> 
> Last chapter is the least planned so no idea how long that will take.
> 
> Had to upload this a few times after I discovered some problems I had with the past and present tense. Ugh

 

 

Sora clutches the edge of the desk as he waits for his legs to recover their capability to hold him up. This turns out to work in his favor as his first instinct was to immediately chase after Riku, like always. Sora admits to himself that for once it might be best to think before doing so. He is totally still going to do it, just needed to figure out what to say once he catches him.

 

Thinking about what just happened wasn't going to get him anywhere except crouched in a corner of the library incapacitated by his own blush. Instead he thought back to what Riku had said right before he left. Seemed like an ultimatum to him, did Riku expect to scare him off with that? It’s like he hadn’t known Sora his entire life.

 

Sora takes a chance and pushes himself off the desk, he titters back and forth a bit but gains his footing easily enough. He bounces in place as he feels a rush of giddiness fill him. Riku said he wanted all of him, always, meaning that Sora was going to get Riku all to himself too. His face starts aching from the wide grin spreading on his face. This was even better than that time he had gotten to meet Santa!

 

He bounces to the library door and swings it open with gusto startling the king, Donald and Goofy who just happened to have been walking past. All three had their arms filled with official looking scrolls and stacks of paper. The king and Goofy are able to keep a hold of their cargo but Donald reacts by jumping a good three feet up in the air and swinging his arms wide taking his neat stack of papers for a ride. The documents scatter all over the red carpet.

 

“Aw shucks Donald, you should really pick that up before Queen Minnie sees you.”

 

Donald makes an affronted noise. “It’s not my fault!” He turns to Sora then. “What’s the big idea?!”

 

Sora brings up his hands trying to mollify Donald. “Sorry, sorry didn’t know anyone was there.”

 

“Well don’t swing it open so fast next time!” the duck turns around in a huff and starts picking up the loose leafs that had fallen all over the carpeted floor moodily muttering to himself the entire time.

 

Sora leans over to Goofy and whispers out of the corner of his mouth –“What’s got Donald in such a huff?”

 

“Well we went to see Queen Minnie and she gave us ALL the work we missed while we were gone so we could catch up with ALL the affairs of running the Kingdom as fast as possible.” Goofy nodded to himself.

 

Sora looks up at Goofy’s pile and keeps looking up and up. It is easily twice as tall as Goofy, teetering dangerously from side to side. Sora cringes in sympathy.

 

The king lets out a chuckle –“Minnie is a wonderful queen” Then his eyes mist over and he lets out lovesick sigh.

 

Donald rolls his eyes in response –“Oh, brother”

 

“Ahyuck, why Donald that’s just how you are with Daisy… sometimes.”

 

“Hmph! Well let’s go already!” Donald says after having finished picking up the last of the sheets of paper, the stack noticeably messier than before.

 

Donald and Goofy start walking down the hall but King Mickey stays behind looking up at Sora. “So how was your talk?”

 

Sora scratches the back of his head moving it ponderously from side to side. “Well Riku didn’t let me talk much and then at the end he didn’t let me get a word in _at all_ and just went off on his own. I still have things I want to tell him!”

 

“Have you decided what you want to do then?”

 

“I’m definitely staying with Riku! He is not getting rid of me that easily.”

 

The king’s face lights up with a smile –“I sure am glad to hear that Sora.”

 

He shifts the stack of scrolls between his arms so he can get a semi-free hand and points to the direction they had just come from. “If you go down the hall and take a right you’ll come to a hall full of guest rooms. Riku’s will be the fifth door on your left.” The king quickly replaces his grip as the pile starts to wobble.

 

“Dinner will be served in the dining hall in about three hours but if you can’t make it don’t worry, the castle kitchens will serve you at any time. Ask anyone for directions, they’ll point out the way.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I make it to dinner?” Sora’s stomach acted like a fine-tuned time piece.

 

King Mickey got an impish look on his face -“Oh, it’s just a precaution.” He winks at Sora and starts speed walking the way Donald and Goofy had gone.

 

Sora scratches his head once more, the king sure acted weird sometimes. But now he had directions on how to get to Riku and no people carrying precarious stacks of documents in his way so he took off in a half skip run.

 

He came to the hall of guest rooms soon after and stands at the mouth of it. Fifth door on the left… left. _You write with your right hand_ , he thinks in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Riku. Sora’s right hand starts mimicking writing on air. His left hand shoots up on his other side. Left! He looks past his hand to his left and starts counting; one, two…

 

The doors were all different colors but of a hue that still matched the castle decor. Deep greens, purples and even brown decorated the doors. The fifth door on the left side of the hall was a deep ocean blue color with silver detailing. Sora stands in front of it and recounts the doors back to the entrance of the hall to double check he has the right one. Once he is certain, he raises his fist and knocks.

 

He hears muffled movement from beyond then the knob twists and the door swings open about half way. Riku’s eyes widen and then narrow –“I thought we were done with this Sora. What could you possibly want now?” He crosses his arms blocking the way in with the width of his body and the door.

 

Thinking about the width of Riku’s body starts his brain on a greatest hits reel of their confrontation at the library. Sora shakes his head to try and clear it. _Focus_.

 

“You left before I could say anything! You don't get to just end the conversation when you want! There are two people involved in it!” To illustrate his point Sora thrusts his hand in a 'V’ sign right up to Riku's face.

 

Riku looks at the hand up in his face then tilts his head to the side to catch sight of Sora's pout. “Well?”

 

Now Sora was a bit stuck, he knew what he wanted to say but how to say it escaped him. The words where there in his mind but if he tried to utter them his tongue suddenly turned uncooperative so instead he stalled. “Let me in. I don’t want to talk in the middle of the hall.”

 

Riku’s sigh was long suffering but he stepped aside to let Sora into the room. The walls, carpets and curtains in the room all matched the blue of the door; deep sky and sea blues. It had windows at the far end overlooking the castle gardens. To the right was a four poster bed made of dark wood with royal blue hangings and sheets. The bed was placed in between two matching night tables.  On the opposite side were an armoire and a desk with a chair and a door that most likely led to the attached bathroom. _Fancy_. Everything was made from the same dark wood and had the same blue accents.

 

After surveying the room Sora turns back to Riku having nothing else to stall with. He nervously fidgets with his chain. “You left so quickly you didn’t let me answer. Well, more like you didn’t want an answer. Which, if you are confessing your feelings to someone, is the entire point of the whole thing Riku!” He waves his arms in front of him trying to illustrate the point.

 

“You followed me to my room to… give me your answer?” Riku looks dubious.

 

“Yep” Sora jerks his head up and down rapidly. He knows his nervousness is showing he always overcompensates with bodily gestures when he is nervous. _What was he worried about anyways? Riku already did the hard part_. With one last little nod, this one for his own benefit, he speaks.

 

“You said you wanted everything, well I want everything too so I figure it’s a fair trade. You get me and I get you, maybe then I won’t have to spend most of my time chasing you down.”

 

Riku looks suspicious and a little angry, as if expecting a trap –“Sora you can’t just use my feelings to keep me tied to you -”

 

Now it was Sora’s turn to feel angry -“That is not what I said! How could you think I would do that to you after what you told me?!?” Did Riku really think so little of him, that he would use him in that way?

 

“But you are in love with Kairi!”

 

“Why do people keep saying that?!?”

 

“Because it’s true!”

 

“It is not true!”

 

“Sora just look at all you’ve done for her! How can you tell me it’s not true?”

 

“How can you tell me I’m not in love with you after all I’ve done for _you_!”

 

Riku freezes eyes wide and fearful, his breath coming rapidly. “You’ve never said- you’ve never even showed a hint of feeling anything for me other than friendship. Why now, all of a sudden?”

 

Sora shrugs and looks down at his foot as it scuffed up the flawless deep blue carpet –“I don’t know… I mean I didn’t really realize until just now so. But I’ve always reacted the same way when it came to you, even if I didn’t know why, even if other people found it weird. I just know that if you make me go back without you I’ll feel like most of me stayed behind too, it’ll be too painful and I don’t want it. I know that looking forward to a life without you scares me so much I can’t make myself imagine it.” Sora shakes his head trying to dislodge the recent memory of when he did try.

 

“You want everything but you already have it, all I am has always been yours ‘ku. I might not have known I was in love with you but I’ve always known I belonged with you.” Sora’s fingers prickle, which make him notice he has been keeping a death grip around the crown in his chain. He can’t remember moving his hand there.

 

He makes himself look back up at Riku to see how much had gotten thru. Riku is frowning at him, his eyes moving rapidly over Sora’s face. Sora watches as Riku’s expression slowly turns to shock. He looks like he is in awe and aghast all at the same time. Sora might have laughed at it if he wasn’t feeling like his heart was trying to crawl out of him by way of his throat.

 

Riku shakes himself out of his astonishment after a moment and takes a step towards Sora lifting his hand towards his face. His expression has smoothed out into such a tender and soft look that it leaves Sora’s heart aching and his fingers itching to touch.

 

Riku’s fingertips brush over the curve of Sora’s cheek then cup the side of his face. Sora leans into the touch and closes his eyes to enjoy it.

 

“How did I miss this?” Riku’s voice was so soft Sora is barely able to make out the words in the murmur.

 

“I don’t know, usually you don’t miss a thing when it comes to me.” Sora says as he rubs his cheek against Riku’s hand. It was warm and large and comforting, Sora was going to shamelessly milk all of Riku’s touches for all they were worth.

 

Riku lets out a faint chuckle –“That is true, but I was probably too caught up in being a jealous prick this time.”

 

That got a chuckle out of Sora, closed mouthed and originating from his chest. He brings both his hands up to hold Riku’s against his face making sure he wouldn’t dislodge it while his body shook.

 

Sighing once the amusement passes he turns his face into Riku’s hand pressing his nose against the palm and breathing in. He feels Riku’s hand twitch against him and hears Riku make a loud gulp. Sora opens his eyes and looks up at Riku. _What now?_

 

Riku looks just like he did in the library before he had kissed Sora senseless. He feels his body respond with that same full body heat wave from before. It leaves him feeling clumsy and with the distinct impression that if he tried any sudden movements he would wind up on his ass.

 

Riku’s stare was so intense Sora knew that at that moment he was the only thing in Riku’s mind. It made him feel giddy; Riku was his, his, _his_. Sora owned his heart and the darkness couldn’t touch it. Sora felt himself smile, that gaze no longer made him nervous.

 

“I’m going to touch you now.” Riku simply stated.

 

 _Huh?_ Sora didn’t get a chance to ask before Riku’s other hand came up to his waist. It slipped under Sora's shirt and moved against his skin to the small of his back.

 

Sora sucked in a gulp of air, Riku's hand on his skin felt so warm. He could feel the calluses from keyblade wielding gently scratch against him. Without thinking Sora let go of the hand he had been holding against his cheek and clutched at Riku's vest instead. He needed all the support he could get.

 

Riku lowered his newly freed hand to Sora's waist and slipped under his shirt and jacket once more. But this time he worked the tips of his ring and pinky fingers under the waist of Sora's shorts.

 

Sora let out a pathetic little whimper and buried his face on the base of Riku's neck. He felt so warm all over but Riku's hands on him felt hotter still. It felt like a line was being crossed between the two of them and it felt exhilarating and exciting and a little scary. But Riku was here and Sora could lean on him if he needed to. _Like I'm doing now_.

 

Riku softly started to firmly rub his hand around Sora’s back seemingly exploring this new part of Sora he had access to now. Sora arched to press harder against it, managing to plaster his front all up against Riku. The hand still at his waist started to worm its way deeper into his shorts until four of Riku’s fingers were all in pressing up against the side of his hip. Riku tilted his head down to press his lips against the top of Sora’s forehead.

 

“Is this ok?”  He asked as his hands made groping motions against Sora’s back and hip. Sora nodded his head against Riku’s neck. It was more than ok he was just having a hard time not combusting. Riku started nuzzling against his forehead trying to get Sora to look up to him. After a moment of this Sora let himself be nudged back and looked up. Riku was softly smiling down at him, his head tilted questioningly. It seemed he wanted more than a muted nod from Sora. He didn’t think he could speak all that discernably right now however. Instead Sora moved his hands up and around Riku’s shoulder and pushed himself up to the balls of his feet closing the space between them giving Riku a soft, closed-mouthed kiss.

 

He felt Riku clutch him closer still in reaction, immediately tilting his head to get a better angle and deepen the kiss. Riku opened his mouth against Sora’s to use his tongue to firmly trace over his bottom lip then gently but deeply biting into it. Sora felt him mouth gape at the treatment and as if waiting for it Riku’s tongue promptly seeped inside. At this point Sora feels the hands on him start moving once more, the one on his back moves across it to wrap around his ribs so that Sora is encased entirely by the arm. Riku’s other hand moves from his hip around over the top of his ass dipping one by one between his cheeks as they pass to end up clutching at his other hip. Sora felt as if he could stop holding up his own weight and wouldn’t move an in inch with how tightly Riku was wrapped around him.

 

It reminded him of when they were kids and slept over each other’s houses every week. At night they would bundle up and wrap themselves around each other tight under the same blanket. In the dark they would be completely confined in the soft and warm surrounded by the feeling of calm comfort.

 

Sora felt that was a weird thought to have while his dick hardened from getting his mouth effectively fucked by Riku’s tongue. Thankfully he didn’t have time to get weirded out as Riku’s mouth moved to his jaw and started giving him little sucking kisses. Riku bent his neck down further rubbing his nose against the underside of Sora’s jaw. He pressed his open mouth against Sora’s neck and Sora felt a touch of tongue before Riku clamped down with a hard suck. This startled a moan right out of Sora’s mouth.

 

The noise seemed to spur Riku on, he begins alternating between sharp little bites and firm sucking kisses down the side of Sora’s neck. Sora was left panting and clutching at Riku’s shoulders feeling like he’ll melt right through Riku’s arms. Riku reached the base of Sora’s neck and bit the jutting bone of his clavicle scraping his teeth over it as he pulled his mouth off.

 

He came up for air and looked down at Sora –“Can I take off your shirt?”

 

Sora’s face made an impression of a deer caught in headlights which seemed to make Riku regret what he just said. He looked like he was going to take it back but Sora beat him to it.

 

“Are you gonna take yours off too?”

 

Riku looked both amused and impressed by Sora's question and smirked down at him. Riku slowly detangles himself from Sora and takes one step back. He takes the zipper on his shirt and slowly brings it down, revealing the skin underneath. Once he undoes his shirt the whole way he shrugs it off taking his jacket with it. Still staring at Sora with a smirk on his face he slips his glove off leaving him completely bare from the waist up.

 

Now Riku had always been… _fit_ to say the least. Even back on the islands Sora had admired and coveted the muscles he displayed with his preference for sleeveless, tight shirts. But since they finally reunited and Riku returned to his original form he had selected to wear some pretty baggy clothes and Sora let himself forget. He'd forgotten how wide his shoulders actually we're compared to his waist. How he had actual pecks. Sora felt saliva start pooling in his mouth and was forced to swallow lest he actually drool in front of Riku.

 

Sora closed the distance between them to place his hands on Riku’s stomach. He flexed his hands against the skin and let out a shaky breath, nothing but tight skin over hard muscle. _How was Riku real? He was only a year older_. Sora started chewing on his lip as he pushed his hands up Riku’s stomach and chest following the swell and ebb of the muscle. He could not believe he got to do this now and Riku would just let him, actually enjoy it from the look on his face.

 

Riku grasped the bottom corners of Sora’s open jacket –“Now’s your turn.” He then grabbed the jacket where it hung on Sora’s shoulder displacing his hands where they had been groping Riku’s pecks. The jacket was pushed down his shoulders and onto the floor. Riku’s hands immediately move to the hem of his shirt but stop there, waiting for Sora’s permission once more. It struck Sora how thoughtful Riku was being towards him. He knew that Sora would put off by the sudden turn in their relationship so he kept stopping to check with him if they were still ok. It made Sora smile; _Riku is so sweet to him_.

 

Sora made a show of extending his arms straight up above his head and wiggling his fingers. He knew this would remind Riku of when they were kids and was rewarded with an eye roll and a smile. Riku pulled Sora’s shirt up and off, discarding it to the side. He looked back at Sora tracing his eyes down his torso and back up. Sora knew he wasn’t anything impressive to look at especially compared to Riku. But Riku’s face told a completely different story, Sora’s less than stellar musculature seemed to do it for him leaving him with an enraptured look on his face. He flicked his eyes back up to Sora’s eyes with a somewhat alarmed and startled look, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Sora couldn’t help but giggle at this, _sweet and silly_.

 

Trying to assuage Riku’s worries Sora once more let his hands caress their way up chest to wrap around his neck. He then used them as leverage to bring him down while Sora rose up on the balls of his feet pressing in for more kisses. Sora didn’t think he had made it clear enough how much he loved Riku’s kisses so he tried to show him now. From what he had experienced so far with Riku the best way to approach this when new was slowly and carefully but with curiosity and enthusiasm. So he started by laying little kisses on Riku’s cupid’s bow, the corners of his mouth and the fullness of his bottom lip. Riku let him do as he wished, not trying to take over or overwhelm him.

 

Sora lifted himself more, to his tiptoes, trying to give himself more access but stumbling as he did so. Riku’s arms immediately wrapped around him to stabilize him once more. Sora felt Riku’s mouth shaking in mirth and drew back to glare at him but Riku followed and gave him a big smacking kiss right on the mouth before he let Sora fully pull away. Sora didn’t care how much he liked Riku kissing him he was still getting a glare for that.

 

Riku pressed his lips together trying not to smile –“Ok, ok. How about this?” Then promptly crouched, caught Sora’s legs under one arm and proceeded to completely lift him off of the ground.

 

Sora gave a loud yelp and attempted to wrap his entire upper body around Riku’s shoulders once he felt himself being lifted. This time Riku couldn’t hold back his mirth and let out a guffaw before he could contain himself.

 

“You did that on purpose you jerk!” He yelled right at Riku’s ear which didn’t seem to have much effect since Riku was still having problem holding back his chuckles.

 

“Sorry, sorry…”

 

“You don’t sound sorry!”

 

Riku seems to finally master himself and turn his head to look at Sora’s offended face, mouth twitching once more. Sora’s expression darkened further –“I didn’t mean to startle you, I’m sorry for that.” Riku managed to sound serious enough to soother Sora. He gave Sora a small kiss on the forehead and moved towards the bed and sat down placing Sora on his lap.

 

“Better?”

 

Sora took stock and realized his feet had been getting pretty sore from trying to match their heights. He stretched them back and forth and looked at Riku, he had to turn his torso to do so and figured this would get tiring pretty soon. He was planning on kissing Riku for a while yet so he kicked off his shoes, got on his knees and straddled the other boy.

 

Riku got that startled/alarmed look on his face again, his hands shooting at Sora’s waist and stopping him from fully sitting on his lap. Sora looked down at Riku, confused.

 

“Umm… I’m hard” Riku sounded embarrassed and tentative which was ridiculous, did he think Sora wasn’t in the same position?

 

“Me too” Sora cheerily stated and started wiggling his hips to dislodge Riku’s hands. Then moved on his knees further still and settled down right over Riku’s crotch immediately startling a moan out of the both of them. They were hard, they were both hard and the friction felt indescribable. Like the biggest itch he had ever had being scratched in the most pleasurable way possible. Sora took a while to notice he had started moving against Riku. His arms wrapped around his shoulders, his hands fisted in his long hair all to give him the leverage to try and press and rub against Riku as much as possible. Sora had his face pressed against the side of Riku’s neck, panting in pleasure and frustration. This was so good but he wasn’t getting enough, there had to be something more he could do but he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing up against Riku long enough to figure it out.

 

Sora heard a –“Fuck” then felt himself be flipped completely onto the bed. He let out a whimper because they’ve stopped touching, and reached out to Riku with grabby hands. Riku wasted no time, Sora heard thumps on the floor and he kicked his shoes off and pushed himself between Sora’s splayed legs. He bore down on Sora which made him arch back in a gasp and grip at the bed cover next to his head.

 

Riku placed his elbows on either side of Sora’s shoulders and cradled the back of Sora’s head in his hands, tangling his fingers in the brown fluff. He tilted Sora’s head back towards him and proceeded to lick into his mouth.

 

Sora didn’t know what to do with himself, everything felt more just like he wanted but it also felt a bit overwhelming. Riku was slowly and meticulously undoing him again. He moved his erection against Sora by bearing down all his weight on that point and then firmly rubbing up and down Sora’s, never letting up. At the same time he took turns sucking on Sora’s tongue and thrusting his own back into Sora’s mouth. Riku swallowed all of the addled moans Sora let out into the space created by their locked mouths. Licking into Sora’s mouth after each one as if making sure there was nothing left.

 

Riku lifted back from the lip lock, panting. Sora copied him, just now realizing he had forgotten to breathe. Riku stared down at him as he deliberately moved his hips in small, tight circles against Sora. With nothing to cover his noise Sora let out a startling loud moan through his panting. Riku looked down at him, absolutely entranced.

 

“Can I-“ he seemed unable to finished and swallowed. “Can I take off the rest of your clothes?”

 

Sora didn’t even hesitate before rapidly nodding his head up and down. He couldn’t imagine how much better all of this would feel with no rough fabric in the way.

 

Riku stood back on his knees, still between Sora’s legs and started undoing his belt. Sora felt he should help but was having a hard time moving so much as his upper arm. His whole body was one big throb of heat concentrated on his dick, it was all he could do to hold himself together.

 

Riku did not bother to take his belt off once it was undone and started on his jeans. He then looked down, seeming to realize he would have to get out of the bed to fully undress. “Tch” he quickly scrambled of the bed making quick work of his zipper. Sora let out a whimper and made to grab him with the hand splayed closest to Riku, he was too far away again.

 

“It’s ok sunshine I’ll be right there.” Riku pushed his pants and underwear down simultaneously, dropping them to the floor and kicking them off. Sora was effectively distracted then. Riku’s hips looked just as slender now fully uncovered, his light hair was barely visible against his light skin until it thickened around his cock. Sora always found the shape of a hard dick comical, the sudden oblong shape jutting out of the body absurd looking. He didn’t feel like laughing now, Riku’s dick curved up and bounced as he quickly moved. The head was flushed red and glistening, wet with precome.

 

Before joining Sora on the bed once more Riku forcefully opened the bedside table drawer next to him. He rummaged through and took something out tossing it to the bed before climbing back on.

 

He was instantly on Sora once more, pressing down on him with a kiss. Riku’s hand caressed its way from Sora’s neck down to his chest groping around his nipple before moving on. Sora intertwined his fingers in Riku’s long hair, fisting bunches of hair close to the scalp to get some leverage on the kiss. This time it was Sora sampling Riku’s palate and investigating what that wet heat had to offer.

 

Riku’s hand fondled its way down to the waist of his shorts, Sora then felt a snag and pull as they were undone. He felt the gentle pull of hair where Riku caressed him. Riku’s hand sank lower still and Sora felt the tips of his finger graze the base of his cock. _Oh God_ –“Riku..!” Sora had unconsciously used his grip on Riku’s hair to pull him away from their kiss as he arched into his hand. He was aware of little else but his aching cock and the encroaching nearness of Riku’s hand.

 

Riku kneeled back on his haunches once more, the position now highlighting the muscles in his thighs with no pants on. He tugged at Sora’s shorts and underwear until he raised his hips and Riku was able to pull them down to his ankles where Sora kicked them completely off. This left them both completely bare on the bed, finally.

 

Riku encircled one of Sora’s ankles with his hand and lifted his leg while kneeing his way closer to Sora. He moved his hand up Sora’s calf and wrapped the leg around his waist as he lowered himself onto Sora.

 

Sora knows he made a loud embarrassing noise even if his brain couldn’t process it, too busy trying to take in hot and hard cock pressed up against his. Sora had a distant thought about how he had been right, there was no way he could have imagined this. His heat clouded mind pulled its self together long enough to hear Riku let out a long hiss that came out as a low ‘haa’ sound. He was obviously having as much difficulty as Sora getting his head on straight again.

 

 _…Haha, ‘straight’_.

 

“What could you possibly have to laugh about right this instant?”

 

Sora brought his fingertips to his lips noting that yes, he had been giggling. He wasn’t about to pause the proceedings just to explain the joke to Riku however so instead reached for him with grabby hands knowing Riku wouldn’t refuse him. Straight away Riku leaned forward into Sora’s arms.

 

“Ha- _hnn_ ”

 

“ _Fuck_ , Sora”

 

The movement had rubbed them up together so good. Riku closed in on Sora’s mouth ostensibly trying to devour Sora from the inside out. Riku reached his arm out, patting the bed blindly for something then making a satisfied little noise once he found it. He drew back letting Sora’s leg fall to the side, now with a small bottle in his hand. Riku popped the cap open and poured the viscous liquid onto the palm of his hand.

 

“Is that? Is that lube? In the Disney Castle??” Sora sounded horrified.

 

“We are about to fuck on a bed in the Disney Castle” Riku sounded less than impressed with Sora’s tone. “The castle is magical, the king said it would provide anything its guest might need.”

 

Sora covered his face in complete remorse –“I cannot believe we made the Disney Castle conjure lube so we could have sex.”

 

“Seems it got us the good stuff too” Riku commented as he capped the bottle back up dropping it by his side and started lathering his hands with slick.

 

Sora was aghast –“ _Riku_ ”

 

This actually made the other boy laugh. “Does it really bother you that much? Do you want to stop?”

 

Sora pouted “No…”

 

Riku smirked down at him, the effect completely different with the blush on his cheeks.

 

He palmed Sora’s erection with one of his hands making Sora’s mouth drop open in a gasp. Riku closed a fist around Sora’s cock and pumped it a few times lathering it in lube. Sora couldn’t help but follow the movement of Riku’s hands with his hips letting out an ‘Ah’ each time the fist closed around the tip. Riku quickly gave himself some perfunctory strokes to get his own dick coated before lining up their erections and pressing down on Sora once more. This time there was nothing but heat and slick. Sora urgently wrapped his legs around Riku’s torso trying to get him to press in closer still. His hands scrabbled over Riku’s wide back, he was insensate. He didn’t think Riku could possibly press in close enough. He wanted Riku to sink right into him.

 

Riku slithered a hand between one of Sora’s leg and his waist while his other arm propped him up. He wrapped his hand under Sora’s knee and pressed it down onto the bed, effectively splaying it open. He kept his hand clasped on the underside of Sora’s knee using his hold as leverage to start thrusting against him.

 

Sora felt utterly exposed, how Riku had spread him open and started taking him made him grip the sheets and moan. His other leg was still wrapped around Riku, his heel digging into Riku’s back as he tried to get them impossibly close. He looked up at Riku’s face and saw he was staring down at where their bodies were meeting. Sora couldn’t help but follow his gaze and promptly felt like he was about to cum. He could see Riku’s abs contracting as he moved and the slick head of his wet cock appearing and disappearing as he thrust against Sora’s.

 

“ _Sora_ ” Riku’s voice sounded utterly wrecked.

 

With some difficulty Sora tore his eyes from the torrid sight to meet Riku’s eyes. Once he had Sora’s attention Riku took his hand off of Sora’s leg and grasped Sora’s nearest hand bringing it down to the splayed leg. “Hold this for me” Riku asked while wrapping Sora’s hand under his own knee. Sora felt his naval cramp and his dick twitch at the soft command. He desperately clutched at his own knee keeping himself open for Riku. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“Now move it up like this.” Riku took his hand once more pushing it up, leg and all against his chest. If Sora had felt exposed before now he felt downright vulnerable, which only aroused him more.

 

Riku smiled down at him –“Such a good boy” and placed a sweet kiss on his mouth. Sora mewled at the praise.

 

Riku repeated the same actions with Sora's other hand and leg. This ended up having Sora holding both his legs up against either side of his chest.

 

Riku could see everything like this. Sora's hard little cock, his balls tight up against his body, his twitching perineum and down to the tight, pink furl of his hole.

 

“God, I just want to lick you until you open up under my tongue.” Riku flicked his eyes away from the pink little hole back to Sora's eyes. “Can I?”

 

Sora didn't understand, lick to open what up? All he knew was that Riku was way too far away and wasn't touching him nearly enough. He couldn't reach for Riku with his hands so instead he let out a whine –“ _'ku~_ ”

 

Riku stretched back up to pepper Sora's face with kisses. “It's alright my sunshine, I'll make you feel so good I promise, just hold on a bit longer for me”

 

Riku shuffled back down the bed and planted a hand on each side of Sora's ass. He leaned down and started nuzzling at the base of Sora's cock. He took a couple deep breaths then pressed the flat of his tongue against Sora's dick to slowly drag it up to the head. Then wraps his tongue around the tip and sucks it into his mouth. Sora is making sodding little hiccups as Riku rubs the underside of Sora’s cock with his tongue. He takes a couple more sucking pulls, hearing Sora beg –“please, oh _please_ 'ku” before letting the cock head pop out of his mouth.

 

Riku gently presses the tip of his nose against Sora's dick and traces his way down until he hits his balls. He presses a kiss against the underside of the wrinkly sack and gently takes one of the testes into his mouth, suckling on it. Sora was feeling equal parts aroused and embarrassed, on the one hand he couldn’t believe Riku would just press his face all up against _everything_ like that on the other hand it felt really good and he was _aching_.

 

Riku moved further down still to press his tongue against Sora’s perineum to feel the pulsing under his skin. He moved his face slightly to press his open mouth on Sora’s hole.

 

“Ah- _ah_!” Sora startled, flinching his takes one of his hands off from under his leg to clutch at Riku’s hair. “What – _what_ are you doing?”

 

Riku slowly rises to look at Sora from between his spread thighs, with deliberate slowness he runs the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. “I’m going to eat you out until you get soft here...”

 

Sora then feels the pressure of Riku's thumb pressing against his hole.

 

“Then I'm going to use the lube to get a finger inside you.” Riku’s thumb starts making circles against Sora's asshole. “I’m going to finally feel how hot you are inside and then I'm gonna find your prostate and make you cry.”

 

Sora let out a shaky breath, he wasn't sure about what Riku was saying but his dick ached so much and he did want to try this. _Especially because its Riku_.

 

“Once I get you open and sloppy and relaxed around my fingers I'm gonna get my dick in you and fuck you.”

 

As he said that last sentence Riku had been slowly moving closer to Sora to get a closer look at his face. Sora could only reply with a shaky nod and a breathy whine. Riku smirked down at him like a wolf who just realized he wouldn't be going hungry.

 

Sora untangled his hand from Riku's hair and returned it to where it had been holding his leg up. Riku set back to his task.

 

The first thing Riku did was give Sora's hole a rough and firm lick. He heard Sora gasp as he briefly ruminated on the taste. He could taste the salt from the sweat and Sora’s own musk, he felt saliva pool in his mouth.

 

Riku sealed his mouth around the tight hole and started firmly tonguing it. He traced every wrinkle on the little clutch of muscle, making it sloppy with saliva then proceeded to press circles into it over and over. This seemed to intensify Sora’s breathless little whines.

 

“Wha’ – _what_?”

 

Riku could feel Sora's thighs press against the sides of his head, trembling as the muscle under his tongue started to soften and give. He was able to get the tip of his tongue just on the inside and traces it around. Then pressing his mouth against one of the furls sucked on it and gently pulled on it with his teeth. Riku had to quickly let go as he felt Sora's body jump in reaction.

 

Riku chuckled lowly enough that Sora couldn't hear and started lapping at the hole once more. This time placing little sucks, but no bites, on it intermittently.

 

Riku doesn’t let up and eventually he starts to feel the clutch of skin open more and more under his rough swipes. Enough so that in one such lick he was able to dip his tongue inside as he runs it over the hole. Riku groans and repeats the action, merely letting his tongue dip inside as part of the motion.

 

After repeating this a couple times he moves back slightly to get a good look. Riku presses his thumbs on either side of the twitching, slick hole and pulls them apart slightly. It makes the muscle unfurl with minimum effort, he leans forward once more and sinks his tongue inside.

 

This time Sora lets out a yell and slams one of his hands down on the mattress. Sora feels Riku groan right into his ass then clutch at the bottom of his thighs to spread him open further, giving himself more room.

 

Riku's tongue carefully, almost reverently probes inside Sora. He rubs the clutching walls of the hole from the inside then fucks his tongue in as far as it will go.

 

Riku suddenly stands back and gropes the top of the bed for the lube. Sora distantly notices that it has turned dark from one minute to the next but neither of them is about to get out of bed to get the light switch.

 

Riku finally finds the cool bottle and unclasps it. With his free hand he stretches Sora's hole open between his thumb and forefinger then upended the bottle so the slick pours right on it. Sora let out a hiss at the cold liquid suddenly making contact.

 

“Sorry, sorry” Riku quickly starts rubbing the lube into Sora's skin, trying to quickly warm it up. The tips of Riku's fingers feel more firm and solid than his tongue had, Sora’s hole still relaxed from the earlier treatment easily opens against them.

 

The tip of Riku's middle finger gently dips inside, twisting this way and that to coat the hole further with slick. It feels completely different, Riku's finger has a lot less give than his tongue. The more solid intrusion makes his muscles give more, the stretch of it going straight to his cock.

 

Riku pulls out and gathers more slick onto his finger off of Sora's skin then presses against the hole once more. This time Riku doesn’t stop at the tip, slowly pushing further in. Riku gently twists his finger as it carefully sinks further in, spreading as much of the lube as possible.

 

Riku is startled as a hand suddenly slaps down and clutches at his wrist with surprising force. He freezes and quickly looks up at Sora to check on him. Sora isn’t in pain, however, he has a completely god smacked expression on his face as he stares down between his legs towards the wrist he has a hold on. Sora’s eyes move to look into Riku’s and while still holding his gaze pulled the wrist closer, in effect plunging the finger further into himself. He is unable to hold Riku’s gaze as the pressure in his ass increases.

 

Sora feels his eyes and head roll back, his mouth opens in a long arduous moan. It was the best ache he had ever felt and Riku had been going too slow. He feels his ass contract around the digit, trying to swallow it further still as he keeps pulling on the wrist until the knuckle is pressed against his hole.

 

“My beautiful sunshine, I’m sorry. Was I going too slow for you?” Riku starts moving the finger in Sora’s ass in and out at a steady pace. “You are taking it so well, your ass is so hungry for it.” Sora starts making little sods, in time with the thrusts. This is the second time Riku has called him that, he is not sure how to feel about it, another new thing to process later.

 

Riku moves his face down so he is able to lick around the plunging finger. “You must be aching for it.”

 

Sora can feel himself teetering on an edge, he is utterly incapable of vocalizing words so instead he tries to communicate with his body. His hand had let go of Riku’s wrist once he started fucking him with his finger so now he tries wrapping his legs around Riku’s shoulders. His heels press against Riku’s shoulder blades and tug him closer as he lets out a particularly deep sod. He uses Riku as leverage to move his ass onto Riku’s hand to start fucking himself on the finger.

 

“Shh, shh I got you Sor’ I’m going” Riku gripsd the side of Sora’s thigh making sure his leg doesn’t slide off. He then takes his middle finger out of Sora’s heat, immediately plunging it back in, this time accompanied by his index. Sora’s ass lifts up to meet the welcome intrusion gripping the two digits as if afraid they would be taken away.

 

“ _Oh_ , please ‘ku ‘ku” Sora’s thighs are aching from moving his entire lower body in his desperation to fuck himself on Riku’s fingers. He doesn’t know what else to do, his ass aches and his dick’s throbbing he can’t stand it for much longer. He feels frustrated tears slip down the side of his face, he’s almost there.

 

Riku grips his thigh and forcibly pushes it up into Sora until his knee is by his head. This causes his ass to lift up and give Riku the perfect angle to drive his fingers down into it. He starts to quickly push his fingers into Sora, trying to get them as deep as they would go then spreading them open and pulling them out, stretching the opening.

 

Sora scrabbles at Riku, his hands grasping wherever they could reach. “More, more _please_ -” His voice breaking on a sob.

 

Riku reaches for the slick once more, pouring it on his palm and letting it run down to where his fingers were thrusting into Sora. He twists his fingers to coat the inside once more. Riku takes his fingers out and thrust three inside at once. The sudden stretch as his body was forced to yield to Riku’s fingers was too much. Sora’s body convulses, his mouth opens in a silent scream as his cock gives one, two spasms and come empties in streams onto his chest.

 

Sora is left sodding for breath as his body twitches thru his orgasm. His mind utterly blank while his body continues to elude his control. He starts feeling gentle brushes against his cheeks and forehead and eyelids (which makes him realize he had closed them). The gentle touches gradually bring him back to bodily awareness. He feels boneless, he knows his body was not in the most comfortable position but he could not remember a time when he had felt more relaxed. Riku is softly laying feather light kisses all over his face and Sora blinks his eyes open.

 

Riku looks down at him with a half worried face but smiles once he notices Sora looking back. “That seemed to take a lot out of you.”

 

“Hnng” Sora was still having a hard time forming words.

 

Riku silently chuckled and laid a gentle but unyielding kiss on Sora’s mouth. He brings his hands to Sora’s hips and pushes them up his body in a continual caress up to Sora’s chest, uncaringly making a bigger mess as they go. Riku uses his thumbs to curiously press on Sora’s nipples. “I haven’t really touched these yet… How do they feel?” He starts circling the areola making Sora squirm. He leans down to cover one of the nipples with his mouth, circling it with his tongue before suckling on it. Sora gasps out a quiet moan before pulling on Riku’s hair.

 

Riku lets himself be moved –“Too much?”

 

“uh… little” Sora’s words were fairly slurred making them somewhat difficult to understand, if you weren’t Riku.

 

Riku smirks and turns his attentions elsewhere, for now. “You are probably all soft and relaxed now…” His fingers go to test his presumption, he rubs the fingers he had just used on Sora against the still slicked entrance. Sora makes little ‘ah ah’ noises and his body twitches in response but makes no protest. Riku lets his three digits sink into Sora once more, they do so with minimum resistance.

 

Sora’s legs seemingly part under their own will to better accommodate Riku. Any teasing air Riku might have left leaves him. “Sor’” Riku makes sure he has Sora’s attention before continuing to speak. “Sor’ I’m gona fuck you now, ok?”

 

Sora’s only response is a weak, high moan as he spreads his legs further. Riku lets out a curse at the sight. He quickly reaches for a pillow to give Sora’s back some relief, jams it under the small of his back and ass. Then takes the bottle of slick once more using it to further slick his cock before pouring some more on his fingers as they open Sora.

 

Riku concentrates on getting Sora ready, his ass is easily taking three now so he adds his pinky to the mix. Riku carefully watches Sora’s face for discomfort or pain but the boy seems utterly lost. His eyes widen briefly but then he continues to let out the same little breathless whimpers. Sora’s dick, unbelievably enough, starts twitching into hardness once more. Riku’s fingers start moving more purposefully, pressing up as they moves in and out of Sora.

 

Sora abruptly lets out a yell and clutches at the bed sheets looking up at Riku, startled.

 

“There” Riku starts rubbing against that same square centimeter of skin with every thrust in and pull out of his fingers. Sora quickly deteriorates into sods once more, his dick fully hard again and weeping.

 

“Wha-” Sora’s interrupts himself with a moan “What is-” seemingly unable to complete his question he reaches for Riku instead. Sinking his fingers into the pale mass of strands and pulling the other boy into a kiss. Neither of them wastes any time before tangling their tongues together.

 

Riku takes his fingers out of Sora and uses them to pump his dick once, adding more slick. He scoots forward on his knees to press his hips against Sora’s ass. He presses the head of his cock against Sora’s hole. Riku slips his other arm under Sora’s thigh trapping the leg between them.

 

Pulling his tongue back into his own mouth once more Riku tries to get Sora’s attention. “Sor’, Sor’ I’m gona- can I?” The words are spoken against Sora’s lips as he has not stopped kissing Riku.

 

Sora momentarily stops his assault to respond “Yes yes _yes_ , please ‘ku” pushing his ass up against Riku to make himself clearer still. _Riku’s dick stretching him open and rubbing against that spot inside him_ , he couldn’t wait.

 

Riku let out a groan at Sora’s response then seemed to brace himself with a couple of measured breaths. Everything was slippery and oozing slick so Riku started pressing tight little circles around the furled ring with the head of his dick until the give was enough to sink into Sora. Riku’s mouth dropped open with a soft exhale as the soaked, torrid insides start to envelope his cock. He pauses, hand gripped at the base of his cock.

 

Sora gaps for air, everything just feels blistering and it leaves his lungs feeling as if they can no longer fully expand. He can feel the beginning of Riku’s dick prodding inside his ass. It feels even more thick and solid, with less give and so much hotter. He feels Riku’s cockhead twitch inside him with each pump of blood from the other boy’s body. God and Riku does not _move_.

 

Sora has very little leverage to do anything about it, but that has never stopped him before. He wraps his free leg around Riku’s back pressing his heel to the middle of the small of his back. Once he has confidence in his grip Sora uses Riku like a crow bar for his leg to pull his body up. He is not really betting on it working, just wanting Riku to _do_ something.

 

Riku however is taken by surprise enough to let Sora’s heat envelop his dick up to where his fist is tightly wrapped around the base. A strangled moan crawls out of his throat, his hips twitch in aborted thrusts.

 

“ _Fuck!_ Sora!”

 

Sora lets his body fall back down with a gasp, he can feel himself spasm around Riku at the sudden emptiness after being so abruptly filled. That hadn’t worked quite as intended but it still got him what he wanted so he was counting it as a win.

 

Riku was looking down at him accusingly but the flushed cheeks and dark eyes worked against him. “This is your first time, we need to go slow.”

 

Sora pouts –“It’s your first time too!” Which he wasn’t sure about but something selfish and possessive inside him was telling him it had better be.

 

Riku rolled his eyes –“All the more reason to slow down.”

 

Sora felt guiltily relieved at that but it didn’t really address his current problem. So he continued pouting, channeling his petulance from an earlier time when he could get Riku to do anything with enough whinging. He tilted his head down so as to look at Riku thru his eyelashes –“But ‘ku…” at this Sora gave his ass a little shake.

 

“You aren’t moving at _all_ ” he whines then bites his lip making doe eyes up at Riku –“You _said_ you were gona fuck me once you got me all wet and open.” Sora blushed at his own words but knew he had won anyways.

 

“You little brat” Riku tokes his hand off his dick and braces it next to Sora’s head on the bed. Without prompting but still spitefully slow he starts letting his cock press further into Sora.

 

The slow plunge of Riku’s cock into his ass makes his toes curl. It’s overwhelming, feels like the air has been pushed out of his lungs by the same force that is filling him to bursting. There is no sharp pain after how thoroughly Riku prepared him but there is an ache as Riku’s cock forces his hole to spread around its girth. The ache is so sweet Sora would sod if he had the breath to do so, still he fills drops of cold precum on his navel as his dick drools from the strain.

 

Riku does not stop until his hips are pressed up against Sora. He is panting, looking at Sora thru desire clouded eyes, still worrying over causing Sora any pain.

 

Sora is viscerally aware of every inch of flesh Riku has embedded in him. His ass keeps instinctively contracting around it, his body seemingly trying to understand what it’s going through. All Sora knows is that every time his body grips at Riku’s cock he could feel a ghost of the sensation that had been dragged out of him before by Riku’s fingers.

 

“Sor’ you ok? Is it ok?” Riku’s speech was slurred as he nuzzled against the side of Sora’s face.

 

Sora nodded against Riku, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “It’s good ‘ku, it’s good. ‘m so full”

 

Riku lets out a groan and pulls out of Sora to the head before sinking in once more. They both gasp at the second thrust, Riku drags his lips over Sora’s cheek to his mouth. He starts emulating the slow, deep thrusts of his hips with his tongue.

 

Sora pushes down with his heel at the small of Riku’s back, with little effect this time. His asshole gripping Riku’s cock on every pull out and relaxing once he feels the almost immediate plunge back in. He moans around Riku’s tongue, weaving his fingers into Riku’s long hair which tickle as it falls over his forearms.

 

Riku keeps his thrusts slow and methodical, but every couple drives down he bears down on Sora’s ass, circling his hips seemingly trying to get deeper still into the boy under him. When he does this Sora’s whole body gives little convulsions and quiet mewls escape him.

 

Riku starts undulating his hips at each push down, looking for a way to reach that spot that had caught Sora by surprise before. On the fourth or fifth try Sora’s body spontaneously arches causing him to tear his mouth from Riku’s in a cry.

 

“ _Oh!_ Oh, there! There ‘ku _there_!”

 

Riku starts mimicking the same movement over and over at a more rapid pace, successful more often than not. It was easy to tell when he managed to thrust against Sora’s prostrate, violent ripples would twist his body. So much so Riku was starting to have difficulty holding the boy in place as he fucked into him.

 

With one last swipe at Sora’s mouth Riku sits back on his heels grinding his cock into Sora’s hole. He takes Sora’s legs and settles them over his shoulders then grips Sora’s hips in both his hands. They feel small in his large grip, his fingers almost touching behind Sora’s tail bone.

 

No longer able to grip at Riku Sora brings his hands down to the bed sheets, he needs to anchor himself somehow.

 

Holding Sora in place Riku starts rocking in and out of Sora once more. Now when he starts trashing Riku’s grip would keep his ass still for the next plunge in.

 

Soon Sora starts making hiccupping sobs, tears spilling from the sides of his eyes, his body completely out of his control as Riku continues his onslaught. His ass and dick go into spasms on every thrust and the ache starts becoming unbearable. He wants to be fucked harder and faster but Riku is unerringly constant in his pace. With the bruising hold Riku has on him all he could do is take what is given. The thought makes him shudder and more precum dribbles out of his wet dick.

 

“Please” Sora mewls out between hiccups –“’ku please, _Ah_ ” Sora outright wails as Riku nails his prostrate once more.

 

Riku mouths at the side of Sora’s knee panting against it, letting out a groan every time Sora’s hole tightens around him.

 

“You gona come Sor’? Want me to make you cum?”

 

Sora, unable to cope with the deluge of sensation merely keeps repeating his please’s and calling for his ‘ku.

 

Riku grips Sora’s cock and gives two full pulls before Sora’s entire body freezes in an arch face frozen in a silent scream. Cum shoots from in between Riku’s fingers and splatters up Sora’s chest and collarbone.

 

The grip around Riku’s cock becomes almost painful, he replaces his hand on Sora’s hip while the boy is still coming and lets go of whatever restraint he has left. Outright pounding into Sora’s ass while he is still in the middle of his own orgasm. Riku has the side of his face pressed to one of the legs on his shoulder, his eyes enraptured by the sight Sora makes –“ _Gods_ ”

 

Riku is unable to keep his eyes open as he feels his orgasm overtake him. His hips stutter and he buries his face on the inside of Sora’s thigh unable to hold in the breathless ‘Ah ah’ noises that escape him. He buries himself as deep as he can, pulling Sora’s hips against him as he feels his cock jerk and start to pump his cum into Sora.

 

It’s a while before Riku recovers the ability to move once more, he checks on Sora. Sora’s eyes are half lidded and glazy, he is breathing deeply but silently. Sora’s lips are reddened and wet with spit, his chest covered in cum splatter. The image of debauchery, inside Sora Riku’s dick twitches. Riku leans forward, softly molding their lips together. Sora is completely malleable under Riku’s lips, mouth soft and supple.

 

Riku leans back and carefully lets his dick slip out which makes Sora let out a small whimper. He examines the now slack furl of muscle, although little can be seen with night having fallen some time ago.

 

Riku leans forward once more and gives Sora a soft forehead kiss then carefully sets the other boy’s legs on the mattress. The groan from Sora is appreciative, his legs had gone numb from their awkward position. Riku’s face takes on a worried frown and starts rubbing Sora’s calves –“Do they hurt a lot?”

 

“We’ll work on it next time” Sora says thru the pleased moans he is making at the feeling of blood rushing back to his muscles. He waves his hand dismissively at Riku when he doesn’t stop frowning.

 

Riku scoffs but then half grins down at him. “I’m going to get something to clean us up.”

 

Sora watches as Riku climbs off the bed and follows his silhouette to the wall opposite the bed where the door to the presumed bathroom is. Sora hears the door open and then has to shut his eyes against the suddenly glaring light. He throws and arm over his eyes while he hears Riku mess with the sink. He must have drifted because the next thing he notices is a soft click and then a muted light makes it through his arm.

 

Sora slowly uncovers and the opens his eyes to let them get used to the brightness. Riku is looking down on him by the light of the lamp on the night table, his head tilted.

 

“I’m tired” Sora grouses.

 

Riku shakes his head indulgently –“Let me get you clean then you can sleep as much as you want.”

 

He sits on the bed at Sora’s side and brings his hand, which Sora can now see is holding a hand towel, to Sora’s chest. It is surprisingly warm and pleasant on his skin, now shilled with sweat.

 

Riku quickly wipes his chest then uses his free hand to move Sora’s leg giving him access to Sora’s ass.

 

“How sore do you feel?” He asks while gently pressing the folded up cloth against his hole.

 

Sora twitches at the feeling, he is sensitive but not in pain. He wiggles a bit to get a better measure, he is sore but it’s the type of soreness one relishes like after a good swim.

 

“Hmm, It’s good” Sora answers but when he looks at Riku the boy seems preoccupied.

 

“Riku?”

 

Riku startles and snaps his gaze back to Sora’s face, his eyes are dilated again and his cheeks are flushed. Sora watches curiously as Riku gulps, his gaze keeps jumping from his face to, well to between his legs.

 

“You are leaking, my cum is leaking out of you” Riku licks his lips gaze having settled on Sora’s hole.

 

Sora can feel his face heating, now that it was mentioned his ass did feel wetter than it should. Something kept trickling – _leaking_ out of it. The thought of being so full of Riku’s cum that it leaked out did things to him he was too tired to deal with right now.

 

Riku pressed on Sora’s ass making his hole stretch minutely wider causing a glob of cum to seep out. Riku lets out a shaky exhale and quickly presses the cleaning cloth against Sora’s ass.

 

“Later”

 

Sora didn’t know if that was for his or Riku’s benefit but agrees with the sentiment either way.

 

Riku hurriedly finishes cleaning up Sora then throws the soiled cloth in the direction of the bathroom door. He tugs at Sora to move so he can undo the bed and get them both under the sheets, Sora whining the whole way.

 

Finally tucked in and warm wrapped up around Riku Sora’s eyes land on the windows on the far wall. Night had set some time ago and the stars were out. How much time _had_ passed? It had been at most mid-afternoon when they had talked at the library. _How long had they been at it?_ He thought with a blush. Then right before losing to sleep another thought entered his mind.

 

 _Oh, we missed dinner_.


End file.
